Not so innocent eyes
by Leah Lestrange Black
Summary: Como realmente aconteceu o primeiro encontro de Kris e Rob nos testes para Twilight, e tudo o que se seguiu a partir dai. - Completa
1. Chapter 1

Not so innocent eyes

Maybe I'm a dreamer

Talvez eu seja uma sonhadora

But I just believe

Mas eu apenas acredito

And I know what I see

E sei o que vejo

Eu não sei bem como, mas eu estava voando e muito alto. Era uma coisa estranha, seres humanos não saiam voando por aí. Mas eu podia, e era uma sensação ótima. De repente, senti algo puxando forte meu braço. Eu podia ver o que era: Um par de mãos masculinas, e fortes pelo visto. Até que escutei me chamarem. Mas eu não conseguia distinguir de quem era aquela voz e quando olhei pra cima, senti meu rosto molhar-se um pouco. "Da onde aquela água veio?" eu me perguntava o tempo todo.

- Kristen? – Uma voz, também masculina, me chamava ao longe.

Abri meus olhos e dei de cara com um par de olhos azuis me encarando com uma barba mal feita, um cabelo extremamente bagunçado e um ar debochado. Pelo visto eu tinha adormecido. Passei a mão em meu cabelo e notei que ele deveria estar um verdadeiro ninho. Eu me mexia muito quando dormia. Desci a mão pelo meu rosto e o senti um pouco molhado. Meus olhos pararam na mão direita daquele estranho e vi um copo d'água meio vazio. Notei assim que ele tinha jogado água em mim pra me acordar. Me irritei na mesma hora. Quem era aquele ser sem educação, estranho e debochado que estava no quarto de Catherine? Quem deixou ele interromper os testes? E quem disse que ele podia me acordar jogando água em mim?

Apenas o observei, enquanto ele sentava-se na poltrona que estava perto da cama em que eu estava, ainda com o mesmo ar debochado.

- Ah – ele apontou o copo de água, após deixa-lo na mesinha ao lado da poltrona – Desculpe por isso – ele deu um sorrisinho que pra mim, não parecia nada com um "me desculpe".

- O que...

Eu tentei jogar mil perguntas a ele, mas ele pareceu adivinhar minha confusão, e irritação.

- Desculpe mesmo – ele parecia mais sincero dessa vez – Prazer, meu nome é Robert Pattinson, eu vim para os testes desse filme.... – ele pareceu pensativo e resolvi ajuda-lo

- Twilight – Eu quase ri. Jesus, ele nem sabia o nome do filme.

- Isso! E Catherine ficou um tempo lá embaixo comigo, conversando. – ele me olhou e deu um risinho – Pelo visto foi tempo demais. Você caiu no sono

Eu apenas ri sem emoção

- Eu sou Kris... – Eu comecei, e de novo, fui interrompida. Me irritei de novo.

- Kristen Stewart, eu sei! Ouvi falar de você

- Bem ou mal? – Minha irritação estava um pouco nítida em minha voz, mas continuei tentando disfarça-la.

- Um pouco dos dois, mas gosto de tirar minhas próprias conclusões

- Hum... – Eu resolvi encara-lo, um pouco mais séria – Quem te disse que você podia jogar água em mim? – cruzei meus braços, dessa vez não fazendo nenhum esforço para esconder meu mal – humor.

- Foi necessário. Catherine pediu pra que eu subisse, me apresentasse e conversasse um pouco com você antes de começarmos os testes...Mas eu cheguei aqui e você estava derrubada na cama. Só faltou eu gritar pra te acordar. Você tem sono pesado – Ele riu, mas logo ficou sério – De novo, desculpa – eu notei que ele segurava o riso e resolvi deixar pra lá por enquanto. Logo sem seguida, Catherine entrou pela porta do quarto, parecendo muito animada.

- Deu pra vocês se conhecerem?

- É...Acho que...Deu – eu respondi, sem muita emoção. Não dava pra dizer se deu pra conhecer muito aquele cara, afinal eu só tinha conversado 15 minutos com ele, e não foi lá um papo muito agradável.

- Ok, vamos começar então?

Robert acenou com a cabeça e eu fiz o mesmo. Era visível que ele queria logo fazer aquele teste, e eu estava louca pra que achássemos o Edward perfeito logo. Fazer a mesma cena de agarra-agarra com 25 caras diferentes em dois dias pode ser bem cansativo. Eu já quase não sentia mais meus lábios, mas me posicionei para começarmos o teste.


	2. Chapter 2

Parte 2

Don't fly away, open my hands

Não voe pra longe, eu abro minhas mãos

You're free

Você está livre

Praying you'll come back to me

Estou rezando pra que você volte para mim

You're my butterfly

Você é minha borboleta

- Ação! Foi tudo que ouvi Catherine dizer.

Eu estava me concentrando para entrar na personagem, sentir o que Bella sentia, pensar como ela pensaria. A primeira opção não foi assim tão difícil, afinal, desde que Catherine disse "ação", ele se aproximara demais de mim, e não foi difícil sentir o que Bella deveria. Nem um pouco.

- Como você entrou aqui? – Eu disse começando a encenar.

- Pela janela – Ele dizia, calmo, sentando-se na cama em seguida. Eu já podia ver algo de Edward nele, mas ainda faltava algo.

- Você faz muito isso? – Eu olhava com a fascinação que Bella olharia Edward.

- Só nos últimos dois meses – Ele sorriu de lado – Te ver dormir é...Reconfortante.

Fizemos um breve silêncio e eu engoli a seco, ainda o olhando. Eu já sabia que parte viria e particularmente com ele eu estava receosa. Sentia uma certa ansiedade que era apenas para eu fingir que sentia, mas eu não podia evitar. Até que ele finalmente disse...

- Tem uma coisa que eu queria tentar – Ele se aproximou sem tirar os olhos de mim. Eu apenas acenei lentamente. De repente, atuar parecia algo muito difícil de se fazer, mas permaneci como estava – Fique parada – Ele continuou, ficando apenas a alguns centímetros de distância de meu rosto. Eu podia ouvi-lo respirar e meu coração deu uma leve acelerada.

Minha expressão confusa deve ter sido notada, pois ele sorriu novamente antes de segurar meu rosto com as mãos, como se eu fosse algum vidro que quebraria com o mais leve toque, exatamente como Edward faria. Esse pensamento me fez sorrir, e então ele continuou, agora com o nariz roçando no meu.

- Não se mexa. – Ele encostou sua boca na minha com delicadeza, se afastou alguns milímetros e riu. Agora meu coração tinha acelerado de vez. Então, ele voltou a me beijar e afastou-se um pouco novamente, passando toda a insegurança de Edward naquele momento. Eu não sei o que deu em mim naquela hora, afinal o script era bem claro. Eu deveria apenas corresponder com uma leve empolgação e ele se afastaria de vez, mas por um breve momento eu esqueci esse detalhe. A intensidade da cena era insana. Com nenhum dos outros 25 rapazes tinha acontecido. Foi quando eu soube: Ele era o Edward que procurávamos. De repente, eu avancei sobre ele, com as minhas mãos em seu cabelo. Ele pareceu surpreso, mas me abraçou pela cintura e por outro breve momento nós tínhamos nos esquecido que estávamos atuando. O puxei pela cama, e ele veio atrás, ainda me beijando, quando ele pareceu se lembrar que nós não estávamos sozinhos e que estávamos no meio de um teste. Logo ele voltou a atuar e se afastou com uma certa violência e rapidez incrível.

- Eu nunca...Posso...Perder o controle...Com você – Ele dizia mostrando em sua atuação o conflito interno que Edward estaria sentindo.

- Corta!

Nós dois olhamos Catherine. Ela parecia perplexa. Comecei a corar furiosamente.

- Me desculpe nós... – Eu comecei e mais uma vez Robert me interrompia. Era uma mania nova dele, bem irritante.

- Improvisamos! – Ele sorriu, voltando a se sentar na poltrona, sem olhar pra mim.

Catherine olhou nós dois e permaneceu quieta por um tempo, quando finalmente resolveu dizer algo.

- Foi...Muito bom – ela sorria – Vocês dois têm uma química impressionante.

Ela foi até Robert e o cumprimentou

- Acho que já temos nosso Edward – Ele piscou pra mim e prosseguiu – Vou querer essa cena exatamente como foi feita aqui. Ótima improvisação.

Eu e Robert nos olhamos. Eu ainda corava e ele apenas ria de leve.

- Claro que será feita com técnicas. Não quero causar problemas entre Michael e Kristen e o namorado dela. Ele é meu amigo.

- Eu não ligo! – Ele disse fazendo pouco caso. E me pareceu bem sincero. Eu o olhei, surpresa. Além de tudo, ele era cara-de-pau.

- Não me leve a mal, mas eu estou fazendo meu trabalho, se o cara não souber ser adulto e tiver problemas com nossas cenas, problema dele! Eu não vou fingir. – Ele sorriu, dizendo tudo calmamente com seu sotaque perfeito.

- Ok, então... – Eu dizia dando de ombros – Eu...Tenho que ir agora. Já estamos liberados? – Olhei Catherine e ela afirmou. Peguei minhas coisas, acenei um tchau rápido a eles e saí na frente. Eu tinha muito com o que lidar no momento.

Antes de Robert sair, Catherine o puxou.

- Não vá dar em cima dela, ela só tem 17 anos, você iria preso.

- Sem problemas chefe. Logo ela faz 18 – Ele dizia saindo pela porta e antes de ir embora, virou-se a ela e disse – Mas eu vou tentar.

Eu estava parada na calçada, vendo a cena, e olhava perplexa enquanto ele ia embora...

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Parte 3

"Don't let me see mistakes and lies

Não me deixe ver erros e mentiras

Let me see my faith

Deixe –me ver minha fé

And innocent eyes

E olhos inocentes."

Já tinha se passado mais de um mês daquele teste. A cena da luta final já estava gravada, e nos preocupávamos com as outras partes inacabadas. Todo o elenco estava hospedado em diversos hotéis pela cidade, e por azar (ou sorte, ainda não tinha me decidido), eu estava no mesmo hotel que ele.

Nós tínhamos nos aproximado bastante, como aqueles melhores amigos que nunca se desgrudam. É claro que lê preferia algo além disso, mas eu sempre me continha, afinal ele gostando ou não, eu namorava. E sempre que podia, ele me importunava com isso.

- Você fala sério que gosta mesmo do tampinha? – Ele me dizia, enquanto alocávamos no hotel. Eu o olhei, incrédula. Ele não parecia acreditar em nada que eu dizia. Pra falar a verdade, as vezes nem eu acreditava muito.

- Claro. Você acha que eu o namoraria se não gostasse? Não sou esse tipo! – Eu disse, um pouco ofendida.

- Não estou dizendo que é, mas... – Ele se debruçou na mesa, me olhando nos olhos – Sabe o que eu acho? Que ele é mais um daqueles casos em que você namora sério pela primeira vez muito jovem. A maioria desses casos não acaba em casamento, vê...

- Quem disse que eu quero casar com ele? – e logo percebi a besteira que eu tinha falado. Tarde demais.

- Aí que está! – ele sorriu, presunçoso – Ao meu ver, pra você ele é um passatempo até que apareça algo realmente forte – ele piscou pra mim e me puxou pelo braço – Vamos nos atrasar.

Eu fiquei sem o que dizer. Ele sempre fazia isso.

Passou um bom tempo depois disso. Já tínhamos terminado de gravar e estávamos promovendo o filme pelo mundo. Sempre que dava, eu falava com Michael no telefone. Ele vivia reclamando que Robert falava demais coisas impróprias nas entrevistas, que eu dava trela. Ele não gostava nem um pouco de Robert. Bem, eu não o culpava. Sempre que podia, Robert dava um jeito de me deixar com vergonha. Se eu tentava fazer o mesmo, ele me fazia parecer estar inventando coisas, me deixando com cara de idiota. Dava nos nervos, mas chegava a ter um pouco de graça. Michael não via nenhuma.

A imprensa cada vez mais publicava coisas sobre mim e Robert, todos perguntavam se estávamos juntos as escondidas. A coisa tinha saído de controle. Até Catherine se envolveu, com uma solução temporária.

- Robert, tente ser visto com outras pessoas um pouco – Ela disse em uma das conferências que fazíamos pelo mundo – Michael está entrando em paranóia.

Eu já tinha feito 18 anos há tempos, então Robert não se preocupava mais com "aparências". Se é que alguma vez ele se preocupou com isso. Nós éramos vistos juntos o tempo todo, isso levantava muitos falatórios. Não que eu tivesse feito algo, ou que tivéssemos ficado pelas costas de Michael como muitos pensavam. Mas vontade não me faltava. Havia muitas faíscas que logo causariam uma grande explosão se não tomássemos cuidado, e isso sim era muito óbvio a todos.

- Ok – Ele concordou após ouvir o pedido de Catherine, e logo se virou e me olhou, falando baixo, de maneira que só eu podia escutar – Mas eu faço isso por você.

Eu sorri e apenas corei.

Apesar das pessoas terem nos deixado um pouco em paz por Robert ter saído com várias pessoas para que nos deixassem em paz, isso não melhorou tanto as coisas por outro lado. Michael continuava no meu pé. E eu já estava mais do que fora do limite da raiva.

- Michael – eu falava com ele pelo telefone, em um hotel em Berlim. Fazíamos a divulgação do filme ali – Isso já está ficando ridículo. Mesmo se ele gostar de mim ou não, não faz diferença. Eu estou com você, e nunca dei motivos pra você desconfiar de mim.

- Disso eu já não sei – Ele me respondeu com ignorância e aquilo pra mim foi o bastante

- Quer saber? – eu gritei – Acabou! Quando eu voltar termino com você de uma maneira mais apropriada, se é que você merece! – desliguei o telefone e o ataquei na cama com força.

Não demorou muito pra que todos soubessem o que havia acontecido. Mas eu não ligava. Me perguntavam se eu estava bem, eu respondia que estava ótima. Parecia que ninguém acreditava, exceto Robert, claro. Ele andava com um sorrisinho extremamente irritante no rosto desde que contei a ele sobre Michael.

- Eu sabia – Ele me disse com aquele sorrisinho bobo, quando estávamos na limo, voltando para o hotel.

- Quieto! – eu estava nervosa demais.

- Mas é verdade. – ele me olhou e riu.

- O que foi?

- Dá pra ver que você está brava, porque todos falam que você traiu ele e essas coisas sobre a gente.

- É tudo mentira! E me julgam mesmo assim.

Eu cruzei meus braços e olhei fora do carro, pela janela. Quando meu olhar voltou para o lado de dentro, vi pela segunda vez aquele par de olhos azuis me encarando de perto. Perto demais por sinal.

- Não precisa ser, em partes – ele sorriu, ainda mais perto.

- Anh? – Eu não pude acreditar no que ouvia.

Eu abri a porta e sai, entrando no hotel e indo para o elevador. Ele me seguia. Permanecemos quietos. Até que chegou no meu andar. Eu estava hospedada no 5º andar e ele no 6º. Eu abri a porta do meu quarto, e quando eu ia fecha-la, ele me parou.

- Eu acho que você não me respondeu...

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Parte 3

"I know there's something here

Eu sei que há algo mais aqui

There's more than meets the eye

Há mais do que os olhos vêem

More strange, more beautiful

Mais estranho, mais bonito

Than the words can describe

Que palavras podem descrever

Don't know how I got here

Não sei como cheguei aqui

The past has come and gone

O passado veio e foi embora

I just know Ihave found

Eu sei que encontrei

The place my heart belongs

O lugar que meu coração pertence."

Eu entrei em meu quarto,tentando o ignorar, mas ele entrou atrás de mim, e fechou a porta sem seguida. Eu simplesmente não sabia o que falar. Eu sempre fui reservada, fiz filmes pequenos. Sempre odiei chamar atenção. E do nada, o mundo inteiro estava falando de minha vida pessoal, isso me levou a acabar meu namoro e pra completar minha infelicidade (ou felicidade...Eu realmente andava indecisa) meu co-star estava do meu lado, no meu quarto de hotel sugerindo que nós tivéssemos algo. Eu estava me apavorando. E ele tinha notado

- Kris...Respira – Ele riu, me olhando – Desde quando se importa com a opinião dos outros?

- Eu... – De repente parei, e o olhei – Como sabe que me sinto assim? Por causa de tudo isso? – Parei de falar e fiquei pensativa, e então, continuei – Na verdade eu não me importo.

- E o porque dessa tensão toda? – Ele disse se aproximando – Esse nervosismo?

Aquele sorrisinho me fazia perder a fala, e era irritante.

- Eu não...sei... – eu dizia andando pra trás – acho que...não estou acostumada...

-Sabe, eu ainda estou esperando uma resposta – ele continuava andando em minha direção

- Você espera o que? Depois de tudo isso, que eu saia por aí dizendo que estamos juntos? Pra ficarem interferindo mais do que já estão? Falando? Torcendo pra dar tudo errado, como sempre fazem? – Eu falava muito rápido e acabei trombando na mesinha de canto que estava no quarto. Não tinha mais como eu andar pra trás.

- Primeiro – ele continuava se aproximando. Isso não me cheirava bem – Quem falou em tornar público? Segundo... – ele fez uma pausa sem tirar os olhos dos meus – Você precisa relaxar. – Ele se afastou e estendeu a mão. – Dança comigo?

Ok, eu esperava tudo dele, menos isso. Dançar? Num quarto de hotel sem som algum? E aquela sugestão de "escondido" era realmente tentadora. Dei a mão a ele, e ele puxou-me junto a ele. Começamos a dançar lentamente, parecendo dois doidos, quando ele falou em meu ouvido.

- Você é incrivelmente lerda pra formular uma resposta – E então ele riu.

O ar quente de sua risada acertou meu ouvido causando certas reações. Ele parecia ser ótimo em notar o que eu sentia.

- Você sabe como me sinto – ele sussurrava agora. Isso não estava ajudando – E sei como você se sente, mesmo você não admitindo.

Fomos parando lentamente de dançar, até que ele me olhou novamente. Era um olhar diferente, e difícil de descrever. Tudo o que sei é que não demorou muito tempo para que a eletricidade não visível, mas perceptível, percorresse o curto espaço que havia entre nós. Eu só consegui dar um leve sorriso antes de puxa-lo pela nuca e o beija-lo. Meu auto-controle fora testado inúmeras vezes num só dia e atualmente estava danificado. Senti como se ele também estivesse se segurando por tempo demais, pois esse beijo não era nem de longe igual ou parecido com o daquele dia do teste. Era melhor. Eu fiquei sem forças para sustentar minhas próprias pernas e agradeci quando ele me segurou pela cintura, sem parar de me beijar, e me colocou sentada na mesinha que eu trombara há pouco.b Foi totalmente desnecessário ele ter jogado o que havia na mesa no chão, e com certeza eu o faria me dar um porta-retrato novo, mas no momento, eu não ligava muito. Finalmente eu estava seguindo meus instintos, me sentindo livre. Essa coisa de segredo era extremamente excitante e dava uma graça maior a tudo.

Como eu consegui pensar tudo isso enquanto aquele ser de outro mundo me beijava e me explorava, eu não sei.

- Acho que eu tenho minha resposta – ele sussurrou novamente em meu ouvido. Ele não deveria fazer isso...Na verdade...Deveria.

- Sim – foi tudo o que consegui dizer.

Naquele momento, eu me senti segura, não importava o que diziam, pensavam ou faziam. Eu não queria largar dele tão cedo. Eu não conseguiria. Nunca mais.

"Put your brave face on

Ponha sua expressão corajosa em seu rosto

The one you wore when you stole my heart

Aquela que você usou quando roubou meu coração

Won't you hold my hand?

Você não irá segurar minha mão?

We'll jump together into anything that could possible happen

Pularemos juntos em qualquer coisa que possa acontecer

'Cause we're still so young, ask me to dance in this hotel room

Porque somos jovens ainda, me peça pra dançar nesse quarto de hotel

Then let's get out of here

Então iremos sair daqui

And hit the airport with nothing but a crry on between us

E iremos ao aeroporto com nada mais que uma mala entre nós.

You take my over analyse away

Você manda minha auto-análise pra longe

It's you and me against them all today

É você e eu contra todos eles hoje

Feels like I'm running with my high heels on

Parece que estou correndo com os meus saltos

And they're chasing us waiting for it all to go wrong

E eles estão nos perseguindo, esperando que tudo dê errado

You're my umbrella agains their sticks and stones

Você é meu guarda-chuva contra as lanças e pedras deles

As long as we keep smiling they'll never know

Enquanto continuarmos sorrindo eles nunca saberão

Put your brave face on

Ponha sua expressão corajosa em seu rosto"

FIM


End file.
